Dark One
by Henry
Summary: Little is known about the Digi-destined Alex. For the first time- his story can be told.


DarkOne.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- I do however own Alex, Darkmon, and Kunemon's attitude.

Dark One   


  


_I want to wake up._   
_But, no, it isn't time yet. I can't go home yet._   
_Not until I find where that home is.___

"What's the matter, boy? Don't you remember how to do this?"

"I'm trying, dad." 

_No._

"Here, let me show you how it's done." He took the hammer from me, and slammed it onto the rock with force and strength I envied greatly. The rock split apart, breaking into nearly six pieces.__

_I watched my father, only seven at the time, before I took that very sledge hammer, and cracked it over his head.___

_Just to see what would happen._   
  


Meanwhile, in the Dark Ocean world… 

"It's difficult adjusting to this new lifestyle." Muttered the human. "I'm not good with the evil cult stuff." 

"Don't worry, Xanatos." Whispered a Digimon beside him. "I hear this Dragomon guy is really good at beating up good people." 

"If you say so, Devimon." 

"Quiet, he comes." Whispered another Digimon near him. 

Indeed, the dark ocean water lifted, as a massive creature rose from the murky depths. It was a light gray color, resembling a sea monster from ancient legends. It was shortly followed by a number of blue, amphibian creatures that rose from the depths. 

The massive creature spoke. "Greetings. I am Dragomon, ruler of this ocean. I asked for your aid, because you troops know the Digi-destined best, which is why you will bring me the evil Digi-destined." 

"We're all ready here." Xanatos told him. 

Dragomon glanced at them. "Not you. The dark one. Alex." 

"Alex? That freakishly powerful guy who beat Diaboromon?" Devimon asked. 

Dragomon nodded. "Yes. You are the five most fit for this job." 

Xanatos peered at the other three Digimon. One he recognized as his former comrade, Minotarumon. Another was a metal dinosaur that addressed itself as MetalTyrannomon. The third and final Digimon was none other than Triceramon, another dinosaur villain who really didn't like Alex after their confrontation. 

"I will crush him effortlessly." Triceramon snarled. "I have a battalion of Monochromon and Tuskmon waiting to battle." 

"I have an army of Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon at my disposal." MetalTyrannomon added. 

"And I have a swarm of Darkrizamon waiting to descend upon the Digi-destined." Minotarumon finished. 

Dragomon waved an arm. "I care not of the troops you possess. Bring them if you must, but I shall erect a dark tower…or control spire if you will. Without the ability to Digivolve, they will be restricted to their Armor Champion forms." 

"Yes, but that Ken guy can Digivolve even with control spires." Triceramon informed him. 

"I have taken that into consideration." Dragomon assured. "Six Champion Digimon are no match for us." 

"What about Alex and Cerac?" Xanatos asked. 

"Cerac is dead." Dragomon informed him. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. But, Alex is currently at an emotional state, so he will be easy to capture. I know the Digi-destined will come rushing to stop us in the Digital world. To prevent the involvement of the first team, we will first attack all of the areas they are defending. Without Digimon, they won't stand a chance!"   
__

_How did it happen, again?_   
_How did I become a Digi-destined?_

Though the streets of New Jersey aren't as bad as New York, they're still quite dangerous. As you might expect, without a family, and no real support of any kind, I was left to live at the bottom of the food chain. I ate table scraps three meals a day. I lived within an eight-by-ten box, struggling even for a gasp of air. Occasionally I would venture out, in search of food or money. One such occurrence made the biggest change in my life. 

It happened in Trenton, a city I rarely visited, and didn't particularly like. I was walking by a computer shop, hoping to find some loose change on the ground. Something much stranger happened. 

Inside, a computer started to fizzle out, and a burst of light shot from out of it. People inside leaped away in surprise. I noticed the light and turned to stare, until the bolt shot straight through a window, and right into my hand. I gripped it firmly, noticing that I was not in any pain. I looked at my clenched fist, and when I opened it again, I was holding a tiny, gray, hexagonal computer, covered in unusual markings. 

I expected the storeowners to think I was trying to steal, so I used the time to get away, and hide in an alley, still clutching the unusual device. I looked at it, seeing a small screen, and three small button pads. I clicked the first one, and a list of time appeared. Assuming it was some kind of all around device, I clicked the second button, and a list of phone numbers appeared. But, when I clicked the third button… 

"WHOA!" I gasped in surprise, as a beam shot from within the device, and a small, oval object appeared on the ground, resembling a large egg. But then, the egg transformed, into a small, glob-like object, and then into a larvae of some sort, before finally emerging as a small, yet large worm. It was mostly yellow, but had a red underbelly, black legs as well as beak, a few dark symbols along its body, and a large stinger at the end of its tail. 

The creature had no eyes, but it certainly could talk. "Alex!" the creature leapt at me in joy. 

"Gah!" I leaped against the alley's wall, as the worm tried to embrace me. "W-who are you?" 

"Who am I?" It asked. "I'm your Digimon, silly! I'm Kunemon, the best poisonous worm around." 

"Kunemon?" I eyed the 'Digimon'. "You popped out of this…" 

"Digivice." Kunemon finished. "Short for Digital Device, and the word 'Digimon' is short for Digital Monster." 

"Digital Monster?" My eyes turned to swirls of confusion. 

"You see, there is another world besides this one." Kunemon explained. "In that world, several other creatures like myself exist. We call it the Digital world, since we assume it was first made from the Digital information of your human world." 

"I see…" I continued to look at this new creature. "Can we…go there?" 

"Sure!" Kunemon nodded. "Here, just take me to a computer, and I'll access the Digi-port." 

"Computer…" I looked over at the store where the 'Digivice' had popped out. Inside there were several computers, and Kunemon led me to one of the all ready active consoles. 

Using its leg appendages, Kunemon hit a few keys, until finally, he proclaimed: "Digi-port, open!" A strange program appeared on the computer, as a small, green light flashed to a purple color. "Uh oh…" 

"Uh oh? What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?" I asked. 

"Someone else is trying to get through!" Kunemon gasped. "We have to get out of here!" 

"Why? I don't see any…" and then, a bright light shone out of the computer, as a dark form began to exit from it. Kunemon grabbed my pant leg with its beak and dragged me away, as a large, humanoid creature appeared. It resembled a creature from Greek mythology, a minotaur, or creature with the body of a man and the head of a bull, only it had some strange metal weapon for one of its hands. "What is that…minotaur?" 

I was close to being right. "Minotarumon! He's an Ultimate level Digimon, so we should…um, get away, real fast!" 

Minotarumon looked rather confused, so, it appeared to go on instinct as it cried out. "Dark Side Quake!" It slammed the metal arm into the ground, creating uprisings, sending people fleeing for their lives, and breaking apart entire rows of electronics. 

"Whoa!" I grabbed Kunemon, and started doing the running. We got about twelve feet before we were slammed down. "Did anybody get the liscense plate number of that truck?" 

Kunemon looked at me. "Use your Digivice! With it, I should be able to change to a Champion level!" 

"Champion level?" I asked groggily. 

"Minotaur Gattling!" Minotarumon then unleashed a hail of projectiles from its mechanical arm, breaking apart a few buildings and acting like an auto turret. 

"Use the Digivice!" Kunemon urged. "I have to Digivolve!" 

"Digivolve?" I was still too confused to act. Minotarumon finally noticed us, and pointed his mechanical arm forward. 

"Crush insects!" it roared. "Earthquake Drill!" The techno-arm began to vibrate, as Minotarumon approached. 

"Crush this! Poison Winder!" Kunemon launched a number of smaller stingers from its tail, but they bounced off Minotarumon like nothing. "Electro Thread!" Kunemon then launched a blast of electricity from its mouth, still barely phasing Minotarumon. 

I knew I had to act. I had to. So, I lifted myself, against the coming danger, and lifted the Digivice, as I cried out my favorite saying: "The time is now!" A burst of energy shot from the Digivice and into Kunemon, who used this new energy in quite an interesting way. 

"Kunemon, Digivolve to…" Kunemon transformed from its small, worm-like appearance, into a far-more menacing creature, a little taller than I was, with broken armor to cover its warrior body. It was dressed with a tattered cloak, as well as a large mask covering its face, along with unusual pouches on his belt, with some rope-object in one hand, and one really big sword in the other hand, giving it an almost ninja appearance. Yet, it went by the name- "Musyamon!" 

Minotarumon leaped back in surprise as the new creature rose to face him. 

"K-Kunemon?" I asked. 

"I'm Musyamon, now." He told me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this fool." Musyamon took a battle stance. 

I nodded. "Go get him." 

"Fight me?" Minotarumon asked. "Little threat. Dark Side Quake!" It slammed the techno-arm to the ground, uplifting part of the street. Musyamon leapt over this however, withdrawing something from a small pouch. 

"Flash Powder!" Musyamon dropped a large number of tiny objects from his hand. Upon landing on Minotarumon, they emitted some powerful blasts, causing the Digimon to cry out in confusion. 

Minotarumon was far from defenseless, however, as it lifted the mechanical arm again. "Minotaur Gattling!" It unleashed a hail of bullets out, yet Musyamon used its amazing speed to dodge. 

"Try this…Ninja Blade!" Musyamon then leapt at Minotarumon, striking the creature across one arm. 

It took too long, however, as Minotarumon struck Musyamon away. "Little fool. Can not stop Minotarumon." 

Upon seeing Musyamon hit, I decided to join in. "Hey, you overgrown Toro!" The massive creature turned and glared at me. "Come pick on somebody one-third your size!" 

My diversion worked, as Minotarumon approached, and Musyamon rose, energy building in its blade. 

"You die now." Minotarumon pointed its techno-arm at me. 

"I'd um…turn around, if I were you." I told Minotarumon. 

The creature turned, as Musyamon came charging, weapon in hand. 

"Earthquake-" Minotarumon began, but was cut short as Musyamon made his move. 

"Shogun Sword!" It then sliced its sword forward, and appeared behind Minotarumon, by my side. The massive creature gasped, as it fell forward, and broke apart into millions of tiny pieces. Musyamon then glowed brightly, as he transformed back into the little worm I had first met. 

"Kunemon! Or Musyamon! Or…whoever you are, great job!" I lifted the worm into my arms, as we celebrated the victory. 

How sentimental. 

_What? Who are you?_

You know who I am. 

_No…it can't be…_

I'm here. 

And then, I was no longer on the streets of New Jersey, but now in a new, very dark place, resembling a graveyard of sorts. I stood alone, as a swirling mist all around began to take quite a menacing shape. It transformed into a red-cloaked body, with great dark wings as well as horns on either side of its masked face. 

"Welcome to my nightmare." The creature greeted. 

"Daemon!" I roared, growling at him. 

Daemon smiled. "Yes. Surprised to see me? Why should you be? We made a deal, after all." 

"That was a long time ago, Daemon." I said sternly. "I fulfilled my end." 

"Did you?" Daemon replied. "You agreed to give me your soul in exchange for your friends lives." 

"And you put the crest around my neck, which allowed me to be manipulated! But, you didn't count on me winning, did you? You didn't count on me destroying every evil villain that came forth!" I yelled. 

"Perhaps you did." Daemon admitted. "But, even at this time, long after my banishment to Dragomon's dark world, I still control your mind." 

"Wanna' bet?" I reached for my sword, but felt no handle. "What the…" 

Daemon laughed. "No chance, Alex. It's time to wake up…and let the true horror begin!"   


And then, I awoke, the dark images fading from my mind. I was in Japan…in my bed in mine and Mimi's apartment. Except I had collapsed in New Jersey…evidently my friends had taken me home. I climbed out of bed, and changed into my usual day outfit. As I exited the bedroom, I noticed a note from Mimi on the fridge. 

We've gone to the Digital world. Meet us there when you wake up. Tai has something important to discuss.   
-Mimi 

I then lifted my Digivice, and directed it at the computer, allowing the Digital port to open, and reappearing in a strange, yet very familiar place we had been to a thousand times over. I noticed the other Digi-destined all gathered in a clearing, discussing something. As I approached, I heard what they were saying: 

"We have to get rid of him." Matt muttered. 

"He's too much of a danger too keep around." Tai agreed. 

Who were they talking about? 

"Finally, we get rid of that villain!" T.K. said enthusiastically. 

"Look, there he is!" Davis pointed my direction. 

"Get him!" Tai ordered. In an instant, everyone, including my closest friends Mimi, Kari, and T.K. began to savagely assault me. I attempted to resist, but ended up tied to a large tree, my fellow Digi-destined wielding weapons. 

"Why?!" I demanded. "Why did you assault me?!" 

T.K. walked up. "Because you aren't one of us. You never were. You never will be. We're going to destroy you now, so that our burden may be gone." 

I snarled at them. "And you call yourselves Digi-destined…I'm appalled." 

"Silence, dark one." Came a reply from the most unexpected source…Kari. "I thought you were good…I thought you were our friend. But, the truth about you has convinced us otherwise." 

"What truth?" I demanded. "What are you talking about?" 

"About your little 'deal' with Daemon." Ken answered. 

"Deal?!" I roared. "I despise Daemon more than anything else!" 

"Than why did you work for him?" the Digi-destined asked. 

"I never worked for him!" I growled, and suddenly realized something. "Wait…this isn't right. This isn't the way it's supposed to be." 

"What are you talking about?" Yolei asked. 

"You can't know this!" I answered. "I met up with Daemon when he was banished to the dark ocean! You never heard from him again…and I found my friends, I fell in love with Mimi…this isn't happening! It isn't real!" 

And then, I was no longer with the Digi-destined, and saw Daemon before me. He was smiling quite noticeably.   
  
"You have passed the first test." Daemon grinned. "I can't wait to show you the next two!"   


Meanwhile, in the apartments of Davis Motomiya, Takeru Takashi and Kari Kamiya, Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue, an e-mail appeared on their D-Terminals. 

"It's from Izzy!" Kari realized. "There's another control spire in the Digital world!" 

"What? How?" T.K. asked. "I thought we took them all down. Unless…" 

They eyed each other. "Dark Alex?" 

"Impossible." Kari contradicted. "Alex beat his evil clone after we fled." 

"Somehow." T.K. muttered. "But, that's beside the point…hey…" 

"What is it?" 

"A new e-mail from Tai…Greymon's area is under attack!" T.K. gasped in surprise. 

"I'll contact the others." Kari turned to her D-Terminal, when she noticed new messages from Matt, Sora, Joe, and Mimi. "Oh, no! Their areas are under attack, too!" 

"And with a control spire up, we won't be able to Digivolve to confront the enemies!" T.K. sighed. 

"We have to fight anyway!" Kari answered. "Digi-Port, open!" 

Here we go!   
('Hey-yo' noises)   


I looked up at Daemon, who was still laughing at my misery. "You are a fool. You may have seen through my first deception…but you'll never survive a battle with all of your greatest foes!" With that, Daemon faded, and was replaced by MagnaNeomon, Diaboromon, Dark Alex, and the Collector. 

"You have got to be kidding me…" 

The Collector grinned. "What's the matter, dark one? Afraid to face us again?" 

"It would work all right…except most of you are dead!" I proclaimed. I mean, all three were dead. MagnaNeomon was dead at Dark Alex's hand, the Collector had a sword put through his head, and Diaboromon exploded with Omnimon's Supreme Cannon. Dark Alex was in a sacred realm. 

Again, Daemon appeared. "Excellent, you have passed the second test. And now, the third!"   


"Nova Blast!" Greymon spewed a great fireball from his mouth, but watched helplessly as it ricocheted off Triceramon's body. 

"Tri-Horn Attack!" Triceramon rammed into Greymon, knocking it to the ground. Though he was still able to fight, he de-Digivolved as a control spire lifted above his adversaries. 

"No…" Agumon whispered, as he was pummeled by the four villains. 

"Hang on, Agumon!" came the cry from beyond. Agumon lifted his head weakly, as Raidramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Stingmon, and the team of new Digi-destined arrived. 

"They are here at last." Minotarumon grinned. 

"Be ready." MetalTyrannomon opened his clawed hand. 

"We're here to stop you!" Davis said sternly. "Now back away and nobody gets hurt!" 

Triceramon shook its frilled head. "Not a chance, punk. You know that you can't beat us." 

"Oh, yeah?" T.K. asked. "Try us on for size, then!" 

Pegasusmon nodded. "C'mon…Star Shower!" A hail of energy stars shot from his wings, bombarding Triceramon. 

"It begins!" Xanatos called out.   


Back within the recesses of my mind, I was now before a beautiful strawberry blonde girl that I loved dearly, her hand in mine. 

"Mimi, I know no one thinks it'll work out between us." I began, remembering that I had said the exact words before. "But, I'll fight to make it work. I know that we can do it." 

"What about your crest?" Mimi asked, as I remembered she had. 

"This is but an inkling of who I am." I said as I fiddled with the tag. "I am not evil, Mimi. I never have been. I may not be sure who I truly am…but I know that I am truly in love with you." 

Bah! Ridiculously sappy! 

_This is your test, isn't it? Why are you so angry?_

Because you annoy me with your… Daemon shuddered. Good antics…__

_You should try being nice. It's not so bad._

And then we were back within that dark place, Daemon still before me. 

"You're not fun at all anymore." Daemon growled. "You were not as easy to manipulate as I originally thought. However, I will not kill you…no…you are my link to the real world." 

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. 

"At the moment, Dragomon, ruler of the dark ocean, is assaulting the Digital world in search of you." Daemon explained. "However, if you confront him, which you will, the gate to the dark ocean will be permanently sealed…and I will have no choice but to escape through you." 

"I won't allow that to happen." I promised. 

Daemon laughed. "You fool. You can not fight me. Awake now…and make your decision."   


And then, I was back on a pile of cardboard in New Jersey, an open laptop next to me. I knew what I would do. The only thing I could do. 

Oh, and by the way, the rest of this story will be from third-person, like what was going on with the villains.   


"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon released a massive blast of electricity onto Minotarumon, frying the minotaur Digimon. 

"Queen's Paw!" Nefertimon followed with a few bursts of energy from her wrist gauntlets, knocking Triceramon to one knee. 

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon slammed both drill arms into the ground, uplifting the terrain and sending MetalTyrannomon down a chasm. 

"Double Star!" Shurimon launched its two ninja weapons forward, slamming at Minotarumon. 

"Aqueous Beam!" Pegasusmon launched a green blast from a symbol on its forehead, hurting his former rival Devimon. 

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon finished by unleashing the fury of its energy blade, knocking Triceramon around some more. 

But, after the onslaught of attacks, the enemies lifted themselves again. 

"Was that the best you could do?" Minotarumon asked. "Dark Side Quake!" He then slammed his anamatronic arm into the ground, knocking the enemies off their feet. 

"Evil Wing!" Devimon then struck each one with his powerful wings. 

"Drill Claw!" Triceramon began to pummel Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Stingmon. 

"Energy Gauntlet!" MetalTyrannomon hit the other three with his blasts. The six Champions were out, and not getting up anytime soon. "And to the victors go the spoils." 

As he said that, the erected control spire wobbled, and then fell, breaking apart on the ground. The villains turned, and saw a very dark human walking from the wreckage, a yellow worm Digimon in tow. 

"He has arrived at last…" Xanatos observed. 

"His return will be very short lived." Minotarumon added. "Let's get him." 

The five charged Alex and Kunemon, who looked to one another and nodded. 

"Kunemon, Warp-Digivolve to…Darkmon!" 

Alex withdrew his sword, as the two faced their adversaries. 

"Get him! Tri-Horn Attack!" Triceramon charged first, and was met by both Alex's Transcendent Sword and Darkmon's Dark Staff in his gut, dying almost instantly. 

"Fool! We will not be so stupid!" Minotarumon charged his mechanical arm. "Minotaur Gattling!" He unleashed a hail of bullets, which Alex swiftly deflected with his sword. Darkmon slammed Minotarumon with a Dark Staff, and he died for the third time. 

MetalTyrannomon looked over at them, and decided not to be as impetuous as his predecessors. His clawed hand opened. "NUCLEAR LASER!" The onlookers watched as a huge burst of energy shot from MetalTyrannomon's claw. They also observed as Alex held out his blade, and, using his immense will power, launched the blast far off behind him, causing an explosion to rain before their eyes. MetalTyrannomon, being the coward he was, fled, with Xanatos and Devimon not far behind. 

The other Digi-destined ran over to greet the hero. "Hey, nice job, man." Davis said. 

"Great work." Yolei agreed. Everyone else gave similar replies, except T.K., who didn't particularly like anyone associated with evil. 

"Excellent, dark one…" the seven turned to see a massive leviathan appear from beyond the patch of land. 

Kari and Ken both backed away in fear. "Him…" 

"Who is it?" Cody asked. 

"Dragomon." Alex snarled. 

The monster twisted its lips into a smile. "Yes…at last we meet. I have need of you dark one. I need you to destroy the carriers of hope and light." 

"And why would I want to do that?" Alex asked. 

"Because I can make a deal with the devil." Dragomon replied. "Daemon has agreed to release your soul…if you destroy Kari Kamiya and Takeru Takashi." 

"Neomon gave me a similar promise." Alex shrugged. "I said no then, and I say no now." 

Dragomon was still bargaining. "But, this is your freedom…haven't you always wanted that?" They were no longer in the digital world…but within the dark ocean. "Think about it…what's most important to you?" 

Alex pointed to the Digi-destined. "They are. My friends…they're more than teammates…they're my only family." 

Dragomon snorted. "Do you want to be Daemon's slave your entire life?" Dragomon asked. "The former angel would like that. However, destroying those two would be mutually beneficial. And why waste your time protecting them? I know of your care for Kari, but Takeru despises your very existence." 

"Nevertheless," Alex continued. "Destroying him would be acting just like you. I may not like him, but as a Digi-destined, he is my friend…and even more so…my brother." 

"Not in blood." Dragomon snarled. "If you will not fulfill my tasks than you shall be Daemon's host!" 

"Never." Alex replied. 

"Then try to resist." Dragomon smiled. 

The Digi-destined all looked on as Alex began to scream in pain and grab at his head. 

"No! This happened to me before!" Ken grabbed onto Alex. "I won't let what happened to me happen to you!" 

Alex cried out, as Kari then grabbed onto him. "Fight it! You can win, Alex!" 

Davis followed, and offered his support. "We're helping you out, man! We're here for you!" 

Cody locked on. "C'mon, Alex! You never gave up on us before, so we won't give up on you!" 

Yolei followed. "C'mon, I need something to gawk at when Ken's not around!" 

T.K. was rather reluctant, but, thought back to what Alex had said, and latched on. "You can do it, Alex!" He encouraged. "We're all here for you!" 

Alex screamed out in pain, as a blast of dark energy shot from his crest. It slammed through Dragomon, destroying the undersea master. The body of Daemon exited, and appeared in the air. 

"Again, you have surprised me with your strength." Daemon told them. "But, just you wait Digi-destined. My wrath will come…I swear it." 

With that, the dark ocean disappeared, and the Digi-destined all stood together, exhausted and weakened…but victorious. 

T.K. approached Alex afterwards. "Did you mean it? Are you…my brother?" 

Alex shook his head. "Not by blood. But, in some, soul-thingamajigger way, yes." 

T.K. smiled. "I thought you hated me. I'm sorry." 

"S'okay." Alex replied. 

"S'alwright." 

They hugged. Kari smiled. Yaoi fan fiction writers began to scribble madly... 

A few weeks later, in his and Mimi's apartment, Alex was talking to his worm Digimon as he awaited Mimi's return. 

"So, I met her yesterday in Digitammamon's restaurant." Kunemon explained. "She's a real nice person…we're going out on Friday." 

"What is she, another Kunemon?" Alex asked. 

Kunemon scratched his head nervously. "Well…no…" 

"Well? What is she, then?" 

"A…." 

"A…what?" 

"…Keramon." 

"You sick-" 

"I'm home!" Mimi entered, and saw Alex and his worm Digimon. "Oh, welcome home, Alex!" 

"Hey." Alex greeted as he embraced her, noticing how happy she was. "What is it?" 

"I just got back from the doctor…" Mimi explained. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" 

Alex fainted. 

Kunemon stuttered. "T-t-that's all folks!"   


But it wasn't over quite yet. Oh, not at all. For the child growing within Mimi was the true dark one…as they would soon find out.   



End file.
